prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 1, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The August 1, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 1, 2005 at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut. Summary Big Show teamed up with Shelton Benjamin and defeated Gene Snitsky and Chris Masters in tag team action. Big Show was able to shake off a big boot from Snitsky and hit a Chokeslam for the win while Benjamin and Masters were brawling on the outside. Rob Conway was also in action, defeateding Val Venis. RAW had another special guest as Rob Schneider, star of the new film Deuce Bigalow European Gigolo, came to the ring for the Queen of the Mountain Challenge for the 2005 RAW Diva Search Contest. The Queen of the Mountain challenge was a jousting match as two contestants squared off on pedestals, trying to knock each other off with jousting sticks. Ashley and Leyla went at it first, and after two ties, Ashley prevailed. Elisabeth then defeated Kristal and knocked off Ashley in the finals. But it's up to you, the fans, to decide who goes home next. Mohegan Sun Arena was also the site of the first ever Eugene Invitational. One week after winning Kurt Angle's gold medal, Eugene, with Christy Hemme by his side, put his new prize on the line and called out Mohegan Sun's hometown hero. Kurt Angle answered the challenge, but Angle said he was from Pittsburgh, so Eugene would not let him participate. Angle was confident that there was no way Eugene could find a hometown hero on a Native American Reservation, but a blast from the past answered the call in Tatanka. The former WWE Superstar gave it all he had and sent Eugene reeling with a top-rope Tomahawk Chop. He then went for a Samoan Drop, but Eugene countered and hit an Angle Slam. Then adding even more insult to injury, Eugene slapped on the Ankle Lock. Angle became infuriated and interrupted the match. Tatanka then joined forces with Eugene as the two clotheslined Angle out of the ring. Next week RAW will be from Pittsburgh, Angle's hometown, so Kurt will have a shot to win back his gold medal. Hulk Hogan was recently on Larry King Live on CNN to help promote his reality TV Show Hogan Knows Best and to also talk about how Shawn Michaels had betrayed him and their upcoming match at SummerSlam. Shawn Michaels decided to poke some fun at the appearance and did his best Hulk Hogan impersonation on a Larry King Live parody. HBK poked fun at Hogan's age and his alleged “politicking in the back” as well as his used of the word “brother,” but after the fun and games, Michaels was all business in the end. After delivering Sweet Chin Music to the Larry King imposter, HBK looked right into the camera and said that Hogan has his own reality show now, but that reality is going to kick him in the face at SummerSlam HBK knocked out the camera man with another Superkick. Next week Hogan will be face to face with HBK on RAW. You won't want to miss Hogan's reaction. Earlier in the evening, Chairman Mr. McMahon had a special announcement for the sold-out crowd at the Mohegan Sun Arena. McMahon started out by explaining to the fans that it was a momentous and historic moment for RAW. It was the 636th episode, which is a brand new record. Monday Night RAW has surpassed the likes of Seinfeld, The Simpsons, and even Gunsmoke for the most episodes for a weekly entertainment show in history. Mr. McMahon said that it might be a nice gesture to thank the crowd, but he decided to thank himself instead. He stated that much of WWE and RAW's success is because he doesn't let his admittedly large ego get in the way of making good business decisions. Some of the good business decisions that he brought up include hiring his arch-enemy Eric Bischoff and bringing back a dead-and-buried company like ECW. He then said that he was ready to make another good business decision as he announced that he has re-hired Matt Hardy and he would be facing Edge one on one at SummerSlam. Instead of thanking Mr. McMahon for bringing him back, Matt Hardy thanked the fans. Hardy explained that he had previously been involved in a 6-year relationship with Lita. While Matt was out of action with a serious knee injury, one of his best friends, Edge, started having an affair with Lita. Hardy said it was the fans who let everyone know how they really felt when they started chanting “We Want Matt” at Madison Square Garden at an April RAW. He said that Edge had destroyed his dream of having a family, and that he almost destroyed his dream of being a WWE Superstar. At SummerSlam, Hardy said that it would be kill or be killed and Matt Hardy will not die. John Cena walked out of the Mohegan Sun Arena as the WWE Champion, but how much longer will the gold be around his waist? Last week Carlito defeated John Cena with the help of special guest referee Chris Jericho. The win earned him a rematch at RAW Monday night, this time with the WWE Championship on the line. RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff tried to stack the odds against John Cena one more time and appointed Jericho as the referee once again. The GM also decided to come out to ringside to oversee his diabolical plan. Early on it looked like Cena wouldn't have a prayer. But Cena somehow found a way to kick out from Jericho's speedy three counts each and every time. When his fast counts weren't getting the job done, Y2J decided to join Carlito for some double-team maneuvers, throwing Cena shoulder-first into the ring post and exposing the steel security railing for more punishment. Cena absorbed this hellacious beating, and yet still made a Herculean comeback, even hitting the 5-Knuckle Shuffle, and going for the pin. But Jericho just stood in the corner with his arms folded, refusing to count. Cena tried to shake it off and had Carlito up for an F-U, but Jericho kicked him. Cena then sent his nemesis Jericho crashing into Bischoff, who was standing on the apron. With both of them on the floor, the Dr. of Thuganomics hit the F-U on Carlito and a second referee came in to make the three-count. Cena had just won the battle, but it would be Bischoff and Jericho who would win the war. With the match over, Jericho stormed back into the ring and delivered a crushing low-blow for the second-straight week. The dastardly Y2J didn't stop there as he hit a suplex on the outside. Jericho then did his best Kenny Rogers impersonation and assaulted a cameraman. He grabbed the camera and smacked it off Cena's cranium, busting him wide open. With Cena already wearing the proverbial crimson mask, Jericho locked in the Walls of Jericho as Bischoff started taunting the WWE Champion, slapping him around. The laceration required five stitches, but Cena has been cleared for action. Could this mean the beginning of the end for John Cena's WWE Championship reign? We'll find out at SummerSlam. Results ; ; *Shelton Benjamin & Big Show defeated Chris Masters & Snitsky (14:15) *Eugene (w/ Christy Hemme) defeated Tatanka by DQ in a Eugene Invitational Challenge Match (2:33) *Rob Conway defeated Val Venis (5:50) *John Cena © defeated Carlito to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with Chris Jericho as Special guest referee (12:12) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery August 1, 2005 Raw.1.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.2.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.3.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.4.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.5.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.6.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.7.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.8.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.9.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.10.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.11.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.12.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.13.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.14.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.15.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.16.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.17.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.18.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.19.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.20.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.21.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.22.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.23.jpg August 1, 2005 Raw.24.jpg External links * Raw #636 results * Raw #636 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events